


Pretérito perfecto

by Metuka



Series: Israel y Mossad [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, pre-serie
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pocas cosas le apetecían menos al adolescente Ari Haswari que hacerse cargo de aquel saco de babas de su hermanita porque Eli se lo hubiese ordenado</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretérito perfecto

La enana debería estar derrengada, pero no daba muestra alguna de cansancio. Al contrario, permanecía sentada sobre su alfombra de juegos examinando un bloquecito de madera con tanto cuidado como si fuese un oficial manejando un artefacto explosivo. La diferencia era que ningún profesional de los que Eli le había mostrado en acción habría concluido su escrutinio lanzando la bomba con un chillido alegre.

¿Es que no se le iban a terminar las pilas nunca? Ari resopló, sabía que la respuesta sería negativa al menos a corto plazo. Se le notaba bien de dónde venía, era incansable. Le miraba con sus ojos castaños brillando traviesos, ya volvía a querer algo de él. Permaneció callada un momento antes de soltar otra de sus retahílas para llamar la atención y conseguir que le cayese un chorro de baba por la comisura de los labios otra vez. Acababa de echar sus dos primeros dientes, parecía un roedor calvo salvo por la mata de rizos oscuros que coronaba su cabeza.

—Ziva—gruñó sin ganas—, déjame en paz.

La canija continuaba a lo suyo, tan feliz y despreocupada que daba envidia. Eli se la había encasquetado como regalo sorpresa en su primer día de vacaciones de verano. La intención de Ari había sido pedirle que le acercase a Gaza para celebrar el final del curso, pero su padre se le había adelantado. Él y la bruja de su esposa querían un fin de semana para los dos, sin niños. Eli no encontraba nada malo en que un chico de trece años se hiciese cargo de un bebé si tenía a mano el teléfono de la abuela para una consulta rápida, así que Ari había sido designado el canguro de aquella mocosa que acababa de cumplir siete meses hasta que los David regresaran el domingo por la noche o el lunes por la mañana.

Solamente llevaba diez horas haciéndose cargo de ella y ya parecía destinada a hacerle perder los nervios. No solo gemía, gritaba y lloraba como si le estuviesen arrancando el alma en cuanto necesitaba algo, sino que estaba aprendiendo a moverse. Su método era todavía muy rudimentario, pero la enana ya había descubierto que impulsarse con el culo y las piernas le bastaba para desplazarse por la casa. Eli no se lo había avisado al dejarla a su cuidado, Ari había tenido que descubrirlo al encontrársela de pronto gorjeando alegremente en la puerta de la cocina mientras él se preparaba la comida.

Ahora Ziva volvía a gorjear sin dejar de mirarle. Parecía deseosa de que le hiciera caso y jugase con ella. Seguro que no pararía hasta conseguirlo, la resistencia no era el único rasgo que compartía con su progenitor común, sino que le habían bastado unas horas para comprender que aquella pequeñaja era igual de terca que Eli y que él, incluso más. Notándole dubitativo y a punto de caer en su trampa, le echó los bracitos y alzó el tono. Ari colocó el marcapáginas a su libro, resopló y se levantó del sillón.

—Tú ganas, pero solo esta vez.

Ziva le siguió con la mirada mientras se iba a sentar junto a ella, parecía como si no terminase de creer que se había salido con la suya. Ari se acomodó en el suelo, tomó uno de los peluches de aquella princesita babosa y lo apretó para que pitase. La canija se echó a reír y aumentó el volumen de su carcajadas cuando su hermano mayor la entretuvo poniendo vocecitas. De buenas era encantadora, pero cuando estaba sucia o hambrienta se volvía inaguantable.

—Eres una caprichosa—canturreó—y una consentida. Y no sé qué pinto aquí contigo.

En realidad sí lo sabía, pero explicárselo a un bebé resultaría absurdo. Eli le había dicho que tenía que madurar, que aprender a responsabilizarse de algo. En lugar de comprarle una mascota, le dejaba con aquella cosita morena y con la prohibición expresa de acudir a casa de la abuela salvo emergencia. No iba a pasar nada malo, Ari no lo permitiría. No podía equivocarse, no le fallaría a esa enana llorona.

—Eli dice que me tengo que ganar tu confianza. ¿Me la he ganado, eh? ¿Me la he ganado? Ni que fuera difícil.

Claro que confiaba en él, como en todos los adultos. Técnicamente, Ari no lo era, pero en aquel momento estaba al cuidado de Ziva, por lo que contaba como tal. La pequeña dependía de él para cubrir todas sus necesidades y le trataría con dulzura y entusiasmo siempre que la mantuviese en condiciones y le diese cariño y atención. Era tan fácil. Sí, quizá le tenía un poco de envidia.

—Pero solo un poco, más que nada porque tú no tienes que estudiar todavía. Mira el gato, mira lo que hace, ¡miau, miau, miauuu!

Acercó el peluche al cuerpo de la niña sacudiéndolo hasta que le tocó el torso. Ziva reía y pataleaba con energía, no debía de esperar el contacto, pues se echó hacia atrás y cayó de espaldas. Seguramente se había hecho daño, pues de inmediato rompió a llorar. Ari la tomó en brazos, la estrechó contra su pecho y comenzó a mecerla. Era tan chiquitita. Había crecido mucho desde su nacimiento, pero todavía conservaba aquella piel casi de cristal con los vasos sanguíneos a la vista. Enfadada como ahora, se ponía tan roja que parecía que iba a explotar de un momento a otro. Sería una tontería, pero le daba un poco de miedo que le pasase algo si continuaba así mucho tiempo, no podía ser sano.

Siseó para tranquilizarla, continuó acunándola y lentamente notó que iba logrando su propósito y algo más. Ziva le observaba con ojitos brillantes de sueño. Un par de nanas más tarde, se quedó dormida. Aliviado y feliz, Ari la llevó hasta su cunita, la arropó y permaneció en silencio observándola durante unos minutos. Olía bien, a esa mezcla de talco y crema de siempre. Tenerla contra su cuerpo le había traspasado el perfume, era agradable después de aquella jornada tan agotadora.

No imaginaba que años más tarde, apostado en aquella azotea y a punto de apretar el gatillo, el viento le traería de improviso aquel aroma y se preguntaría fugazmente qué había sido de aquella chiquitina que reía y de los gruñidos de su hermano mayor, que se quejaba de tener que cuidarla con la boca pequeña.


End file.
